1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus arranged to eject liquid through ejection openings.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus caps the nozzle surface of a record head by means of a cap member and a conveyance belt, by causing the cap member formed around the record head to closely contact the conveyance belt. In such an inkjet recording apparatus, the cap member may include an annular side plate surrounding the record head and a flexible sheet having an outer circumferential edge fixed to the upper end of the side plate and an inner circumferential edge fixed to the outer side face of the record head.